Under The Weather
by Ziggurat Rolsovitch
Summary: They thought this part of their lives was over, but when a killer turns up murdering people in Scully's hospital it appears the the two Agents must work together once again to stop a mad man.


Disclaimer; Uh... hello? Do you listen when I say I don't own the X-Files. Well... I don't own it.

Got this idea from a dream. don't know if it's any good. Let me know.

XxXxX 

The thunder cracked loudly in the sky and Scully was beginning to worry about Mulder. He was supposed to have been here by now.  
It was a bad rainstorm and the wind had blown a tree through the back end of the hospital.  
However, her worries were washed out the door when Mulder jogged in the door, shaking the water off him like a dog.

"Mulder," She breathed in relief and he gazed up at her with a weird look. "you had me worried."

"I'm fine." He assured. Then looked around to see only a few doctors walking the halls. "But… we won't be going anywhere."

"What? Why?"

"The guard at the gate said nobody is going anywhere until this storm calms down. And I don't think they'll give us any special privileges."

"Alright." Then her gaze drifted to the black and blue bruised cut above his eye and she brushed back the hair and looked at the wound. "How's your head?" He turned into her touch slightly, closing his eyes.

"Oh, better. It's not every day you almost get killed by an ax wielding psycho." He quipped looking down at her.

"It's really not funny." She said and walked down the hallway. He stood there for a second staring after her before he ran up behind her.

"Sure it is."

"No, it's not."

"But-"

"I don't want to hear you 'buts'. It's not funny."

In the dark, corner a shadow moved slowly with an evil grin and turned around, sneaking back out and into a patient's room. The shadow grinned evilly again, picked up the pillow, and pressed it over the sleeping man's face.

XXXX

"So you're saying…. You don't even care?" Mulder asked staring across the table at his former partner. She only stared at him, not backing down.

"Mulder, it's fine. He was just flirting a little." She answered calmly.

"Mark, flirting with you." He grumbled under his breath.

"Mark is a decent nurse." She said casually as she got up, but he jumped up from his seat and picked her up quickly. "Mulder! No, no, no, no!" He jumped onto the bed with her and tickled her sides. She was laughing out loud and struggling against him, he liked this side of her, but he didn't know that he was the only one in the world that could bring it out. He gave up finally, smiling.

"I love you." He admitted softly.

"Oh, but I couldn't possible love you as much as my nurse Mark." She teased.

He rolled his eyes and was about to open his mouth to protest when a woman's scream broke the air. Both their smiles faded and old habits die hard as their FBI training kicked in and they both got up and took off down the hallway.  
There was a nurse being held by a doctor as another doctor went into the room. They both stopped in the doorway.  
A man had been murder. A pillow over his face and his throat cut. Scully quickly went in to investigate and then she slowly looked up at Mulder, but then went back to looking for clues.

"Doctor…."

"Harris. Doctor Harris." The man answered.

"Doctor Harris… did you see anything suspicious before this? Anyone coming out of the room?" Mulder asked.

"No. I didn't see anyone, but his regular doctor and the nurse."

"That was it?"

"Yes."

"Thanks, doctor." Mulder commented as Scully came out of the room she looked at doctor Harris and then at Mulder, giving him a weird look, but he gave her a look that said 'wait' and they headed down the hall.

"Thinking about checking the security tapes?" She asked. She figured that was what he meant.

"Read my mind." He replied. The trip was short as they got to the door with the sign above the read 'security room' Mulder knocked, but received no answer. He glanced at Scully once and she nodded as he gripped the door and then counted silently to three before he shoved his shoulder hard into it, opening it with a crack.  
The guard was in the chair and he approached slowly, turning the chair and groaning as he saw the guards throat was cut.

"Scully." He said and she moved up and pressed her fingers against the guard's throat.

"He's been dead for a few hours." She answered. As she looked up she saw Mulder inspecting the table where the cameras were linked to the T.V the guard was watching. He picked up a cut cord and showed it to her.

"Cords are cut. I don't think we'll find him this way, Scully. But if I'm right we need to find this guy as soon as we can or more people are going to die." He stated grimly.

XXXX

The shadow watched on the tape he stole on the T.V of him killing the patient. He grinned as he watched his work. As he drained the life out of that old man. He needed more, but who were the two that were looking for him. They needed to be out of the way first.

XXXX

She walked down the hall with Mulder by her side. The trip was short to the head doctor's office. The door opened before they even had to knock.

"I suppose you're the one who is here to catch whoever kill our patient." Lead Doctor Kindhart said.

"Yes. We need you to lock down this facility. Nobody gets in or out." Mulder said.

"I've already got my people checking every room to make sure the patients are alright. We check on them every ten to fifteen minutes."

"Good idea."

"Now if you don't mind I really must be going. I have a surgery to perform." Doctor Kindhart said firmly as he walked away down the hall quickly.

"Not a very friendly guy is he?" Mulder asked.

"Doctor Kindhart is a good man. He's just under a lot of stress." Scully informed, cooling any suspicions he had. Hopefully.

"Doctor Scully." A warm voice said quickly.

"Mark." She replied.

Mulder gritted his teeth against any comments or… many comments that wanted to escape at the moment. He knew they would and he knew his big mouth would probable get him into trouble again.

"This is crazy isn't it?" The nurse asked.

"It is. You haven't seen anything out of the ordinary lately?" She asked. Mulder kept his mouth shut still. Male nurse, he thought snidely. "Um, this is Mulder."

"Ah, the famous Mulder. I've heard a lot about you." Mark said holding out his hand. Mulder bit his tongue, but shook the small man's hand, and tightened his grip considerably. "I better be going." He said and Mulder let go of him as he turned and left quickly. "Oh! And Doctor Harris wanted a shift swap so I'll be working later tonight."

"Alright. Have fun with the graveyard shift."

"Oh… I'm sure it will be… interesting." Mark said slowly as he continued down the hall.

Scully noticed Mulder staring after the intern and elbowed him. He stirred slightly to gaze down at her with question in his eyes.

"Don't tell me you suspect _him_."

"Right now I'll suspect anyone." He answered. Then a nurse with her blond hair pulled back came running up to them.

"Come quick. We found another patient murdered." The young woman said.

They followed her quickly and down the hall to find another dead patient. A few doctors were gather around the body. Including Doctor Kindhart.  
His mind wandered as Scully went in to speak with the man. He looked to his left to see Mark standing there. He paused when he saw him, but ignored him and went into the room and spoke with Doctor Kindhart and Scully.  
Finally, Scully finished talking with them and they headed down the corridor again.

"Did you find anything out?" He asked.

"No. nothing. Just the regular doctors were in to see him and half an hour later they found him dead." She informed him and he nodded once. "What are you thinking?"

"He's escalating. Getting worse. This body was more…" He waved his hand in the air looking for the right words "Dissected. I don't know. They knew what they were doing."

"You're not suggesting it's a doctor?" She asked.

"I'm open to suggestions."

"There's no way. Mulder, I work with these people everyday." She met his eyes then. "You don't believe me?" She asked in disbelief.

"Scully, it's not like that."

"I can't believe you."

"Scully." He sighed as she walked away from him. He leaned his shoulder against the wall with a loud sigh, then he slammed his fist into the wall.  
He waited a second then went after her, but he must have gone the wrong way, because this part of the building had water leaking through cracks in the ceiling.  
This was kind of creepy. Not that he wasn't used to it.  
"Scully?" He relaxed when he saw her in the next room speaking to a doctor. She saw him, but ignored him because she saw still mad he knew.  
He jogged to hurry up and catch them when the door slammed shut. He paused.

Scully turned quickly when she heard the door slamming shut. She gasped and her and the doctor quickly ran over to try and get it open.

Too late. It was locked from the inside. But she had enough time to see the man in the very dark blue lighting with the knife behind him.

"Mulder!"

"The other door, quick!" The doctor suggested and they ran around.

Mulder turned quickly, making sure the man wasn't behind him. He heard the laugh echoing through the empty part of the building.

"What do you want?" He asked, turning quickly again.

"You don't know anything." The wicked whisper spoke in a sing song voice. The lights went out.

"Shit." He muttered under his breath.

"Mulder!" He heard his partner yell and before he could turn he yelped as he felt the sharp pain in his kidney and dropped to his hands and knees and gritted his teeth to keep from screaming as the knife twisted under his skin. The knife was pulled out only to stab through another place right next to the first on.  
The only light was a bluish glow and he stared at his fingers sprawled out on the white tile floor and the blood dripping from the wound. He threw himself backwards and landed on the man, but only to have the pain drag down in a line before he elbowed the other man in the face, hearing a crack.  
The silence was strange now as he waited for the killer to finish it, but nothing happened and he struggled to get up. Only succeeding in falling back down.  
It seemed like the fight had lasted for an hour when it was only really seconds.  
The side of his face was flat against the cool tile as sleep slowly took over him

XXXX

Scully and the other doctor got around to the other door and pushed it open. The killer was gone, but Mulder was out on the floor.

XXXX

The darkness faded slowly and he looked up and smiled, but then winced.

"What happened?" He slurred.

"You were stabbed." Scully informed him softly. She sat down on the edge of the bed and brushed the hair that had fallen in his eyes away. "I'm sorry."

"Scully?" He asked confused.

"I shouldn't have left you like that."

"No. you couldn't have known. Don't blame yourself."

"I'm sorry. I know how much you hate being in here."

"Hey, a long as you're my nurse, Scully, I don't mind." He quipped and she only smiled for a moment, but only for a moment, because it was all they could afford right now.

"Umm…" She couldn't keep the catch out of her voice. "Do you remember anything."

"No. sorry. It was too dark, but… I hit him pretty hard. I'm pretty sure I broke his nose so look for someone that's injured."

"I'll mention it to them." There was a pause. "How do you feel?"

"Fine. When can I get out of here?"

"Not now." She said sternly. "You almost died, Mulder. You won't be going anywhere. Not right now anyway."

"Darn." He scoffed. "What about you? Are you alright?"

"I'm not the one who got hurt."

"Yes, you did." He said and sat up a little. "Talk to me. What's going on?"

"Nothing, Mulder. I'm fine."

He sighed then and laid back down. He hated when she lied and said she was fine, because he knew it wasn't true. But there wasn't much he could do about that. Especially now.

"Fine." He said through gritted teeth. Then the door opened and closed, reveling Doctor Harris. He smiled softly and pushed up his glasses.

"I'm just here to slip him his medication." Harris said softly.

"Is it time already?" Scully asked, a little surprised.

"Yes. It was given to him with the last two hours."

"Oh, you're right." She agreed, she must have lost track of time. "I'm going out to find Doctor Kindhart. I need to go over the records with him."

"That's fine." Harris said.

"Be careful, Scully." Mulder whispered softly. She nodded once and then left the room. Harris walked up to the bed slowly and picked up the syringe, inserting it into the I.V  
His vision started going fuzzy after a few minutes and then he heard the man laugh quietly. Ah, shit. He thought.

"Oh-ho. You really couldn't figure it out could you?"

"I-it was you?" He asked shakily. "You son of a… why would you kill all those people?"

"Because I can."

"You're not even a doctor are you?"

"No." Harris laughed. "I'm a brain surgeon." He snickered again. "What do you think I am?"

"A psychopath who has no… control over his own life so you end other's."

"Psychopath? You're calling _me _the psychopath?" He laughed again. "I think you're the crazy one. And now," Harris said as he filled the syringe with a yellowish fluid. "I'm going to end _your _life."

XXXX

Scully stopped in her tracks as Doctor Kindhart came running towards her.

"Doctor… I've found something." He said.

"What is it?" She asked quickly, concerned.

"In the interns room we found the tape from the security guard's room, but it was broken so we can't watch it."

"Which intern?"

"Room sixteen, but… nobody was living in that room."

"Okay," She said. "I need to get back and check on Mulder. Doctor Harris was finishing up his medication."

"Harris? Doctor Harris?" Kindhart asked confused.

"Yes. Is something wrong?"

"Harris isn't a doctor. In fact I've never heard of that name in my life."

She gasped and turned heading back to the room, with the doctor right behind her.

XXXX

Harris came closer to him and he waited, it hurt like hell, but as Harris got close he kicked him back, knocking him into the tray and onto the floor, but he simply got back, up even more pissed off.  
His vision got even blurrier, but he heard a loud crack as it faded to black.

XXXX

Scully stood behind the guard, waiting. The smell of smoke from his gun was burning the air.  
She pushed past him and went into the room, seeing Harris dead on the floor. Quickly she checked Mulder's plus.

"He's still alive. We need to make sure he didn't slip any poisons in."

XXXX

"We goin' home yet, Scully?" Mulder asked, half asleep from his bed.

"Yeah. As soon as the nurse comes in."

"You were right, Scully."

"No, Mulder, don't-"

"No. you were right. It wasn't a doctor. I should have trusted you."

"Don't even worry about it."

"No. I need you to understand-"

"Mulder, shut up." She finally said. And he went silent. "I do understand."

"Okay." He said softly. They were interrupted as the nurse came in and set the clip board down. She glanced at them and then left. As soon as she left there was a moment of silence then. "Scully, I love you."

She only sat there for a few moments before hugging him.

"I love you." It was a soft simple answer, but it was good enough.

XXXX

The End

Thanks for reading. Leave a review and close the door on the way out.


End file.
